


Just Another Day

by JoAsakura



Series: Refuse/Refuge [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: A Flashback: During the height of the omnic crisis, a plan goes wrong as they tend to do, but Gabriel never leaves his man behind





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this great piece by @chloerozo on tumblr!! http://chloerozo.tumblr.com/post/154557823142/joasakura-chloerozo-on-your-feet

The plan had been a simple one - Jack hit the installation high, Reinhardt would hit it low and Ana would pick off the stragglers while Gabriel led the rest of the team in. They used the ploy a lot and it worked every time, mainly because Jack Morrison was equal parts an unpredictable force of nature and just plain crazy. Gabe’s plans had come to depend, just a bit he would say, on the fact that on the battlefield Jack could be predicted to do absolutely nothing the way you wanted him to, but would be there, smiling at the end surrounded by a pile of ruined enemies.

Reinhardt launched Jack over the barrier, and Gabriel grinned, catching a glimpse of the mad light in Jack’s eyes as he parkoured himself up the wall. Ana laid down cover long enough for Jack to get into whatever position he was hoping for and then, there was a flare of blue as Jack’s weapon powered up.

And then it had gone wrong.

Emplacements that their surveillance had somehow missed, and Gabriel could hear the sudden chatter of miniguns, even from the distance.

“GET OUTTA HERE!” Jack roared in his ear, the distinctive report of the pulse rifle punctuating his word. “Gab, it’s a trap, get them back!!!”

“I’m not leaving you!” Gabriel shouted back, as overhead there was the short, sharp crack’s of Ana’s fire, trying to buy Jack some breathing room.

“Come on, it’ll be fine.” Jack tried to sound light as he dove behind some cover. But there was a hiss behind his words, and Gabriel knew he’d taken at least a couple hits. “Y’know, this is just playtime.” Gabriel could see the burst of orange as one of the bastions exploded, and Jack’s voice dropped and he pleaded sofly. “Look, I gotta plan, ok? I’ll keep ‘em occupied as long as I can. Get out of here, you giant asshole, _please_.”

“You stay alive you dumb shit.” Gabriel muttered into the comms. “That’s an order, baby, you hear me?”

“I love you too, carino,” Jack laughed and, behind his eyes, Gabriel could see that gap-toothed grin as the pulse rifle sang again.

~~

Plan B had involved a slog through some 19th century sewage tunnels. Walls crumbling and quivering with a massive impact above, as the team followed one of Torbjorn’s drone turrets through the gloomy dank.

“We good?” Gabriel asked softly as they fell into position. A few sentries, but they’d been easily dispatched - silent shots to the core processors before they’d even known what hit them.

“This is why I’m not a fan of that whole make a big scene plan.” Ana grumbled as she picked her way over a dead omnic. “Quiet is better. We lose less people that way.”

“Unless you’ve got a hundred or so, then quiet doesn’t do you much good, does it?” Gabriel snapped back. “And we haven’t lost anyone. Torb, this it?”

“Yep.” The little man said, fussing with the drone. “Stand back. Reinhardt has to be ready to move as soon as we breach.”

“I will not fall.” Reinhardt’s massive bulk shifted. “And we will find Jack and bring him home, Reyes.”

“ **He’s not dead.** ” Gabriel growled as the drone breached the concrete above. Reinhardt was a silver blur, hammer clearing the path as bullets sang off his metal shell.

“Ana, you and others get Torb to the brain, shut this place down!” Gabriel shouted as he fired back. “I’m gonna get the dumbass!”

~~

The roof in back had collapsed, choking debris throughout the old building. (Of course.) Gabriel snorted, clambering over the wreckage. (He found a way to blow the roof.) Every so often, he saw a twitch, heard a whirr, and he put a bullet in it. The sounds of Reinhardt’s laughter echoed over the roar of weapons.

Overhead the lights surged and then blew out, the weird, ghostly hum of Torbjorn’s surge grenade tugging at the hairs on the back of his neck.

And there, in hazy cloud of dust, a figure in blue limping towards him. Jack was dragging the gun behind him with one hand, and the minigun off a bastion unit in the other, golden hair matted with blood. Red ran in streaks down his face, and dribbled from the corner of his mouth, but his pretty, battered face broke into a wobbly smile. “Hey. **HEEEY**.”

Gabriel broke into a jog as Jack sunk to his knees, and dropped beside him. “Hey.” He said back, wiping a bit of blood off Jack’s grinning face.

“Hey there, **beautiful**. What’s a guy like _youuuu_ ~” Jack drew the word out, leaning into Gabriel’s space. He smelled like blood and ozone and Gabriel bumped his forehead against Jack’s. “…Doin’ in  a place like this?” Jack finished the thought a moment later with a giggle and a cough.

“Finding you. You’re fucking crazy, you know that, Jack?” Gabriel chuckled fondly as he helped Jack to his feet, gently divesting him of the puls e rifle and making him drop the mingun after a brief and silent struggle. “Come on, can’t leave my man behind, can I?”

“ **But** can you leave yer man’s behind is th’question.” Jack stumbled, and Gabriel tucked him close. “I mean, it’s **A** question. _Question_.”

“Let’s get out of here, baby. I think you’ve had enough fun for today.”


End file.
